


there are worries where i've been

by sandpapersnowman



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Medical Trauma, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: The restraints don't hurt. He barely feels the metal digging into his wrists over the blinding pain in his mouth.





	there are worries where i've been

**Author's Note:**

> @ imdb why won't you give me these characters' full names. I have no idea how to tag them
> 
> (feel free to comment how to tag this rip)
> 
> title from Joanna newsom's Emily! I'll link when I'm off mobile soz

The restraints don't hurt. Like Volmer had said, with the right focus, the mind can overcome any amount of pain.

He barely feels the metal digging into his wrists over the blinding pain in his mouth.

Dr. Volmer's finger presses up again, where his canine used to be. Lockhart doesn't know if his finger is truly slipping up into his gums and scraping at his brain or if it just feels that way.

"It's not so bad, is it?" he asks.

Lockhart can't answer. His mouth is dry and the corners of his lips are beginning to crack and split, and he could swear he hears it. Just a faint knock in the room, echoing off shiny metal equipment and thick tiled walls.

He has one of the nurses at his side pour him a glass of water, and he dips his thumb in carefully.

"Sorry about that," Volmer says. His thumb rubs at one corner of his mouth, and the wetness is only relieving in the split seconds he forgets about what's _in_ the water. He dips his thumb in the glass again, wets the other corner. "Better?"

Lockhart wants to spit at him. He can't. 

The metal stuck in his lips and his gums has warmed from being pressed to him; it's a new kind of discomfort, just as unwelcome as everything else they've done to him so far.

Volmer's pointer and middle fingers slide down his tongue, toward the back of his throat. He gags, but he doesn't remember the last time he ate. Nothing comes up.

Volmer's fingers slide further, and then press his throat open wider.

It's an awful feeling -- gagging on something in his throat, but being able to breathe just fine. His body doesn't understand, can't decide if there's something stuck in his throat or not. It just makes him nauseous.

Volmer takes his fingers out and makes a note in a file -- his file? _Lockhart, hostage business man_.

Distantly, he's disgusted that Dr. Volmer wasn't wearing gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> they probably just shove the same gauge tube down everyone's throats for Eel Hour but there were not enough fingers in Dane Dehaan's mouth so


End file.
